


Merry Nickmas

by InkStainedWings



Series: Nickifer [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Child!Nick, Christmas, Compilation, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedWings/pseuds/InkStainedWings
Summary: Christmas themed one-shots revolving around Lucifer's loyal vessel Nick. (Warnings at the beginning of each chapter)





	1. Letters to Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Nick was never very good at spelling so his Christmas letter for Santa ends up addressed to Satan instead.

Nick grinned widely as he finished his letter to Santa and stuck it in the mailbox so it could be taken away. He had been so very careful this year. He chose only the best colored crayons and even drew a little heart. He couldn’t wait to get his letter back. 

> _Dear Satan,_
> 
> _I am so happy to write to you this year! I love you so much and think you’re the very best person ever. My mama said she will have to work on Christmas but I didn’t even cry this time. She works so hard and is a very good mama. Daddy left before I was born so I don’t know him but I don’t need him. Me and Mama don’t need anyone. So anyway. I was hoping for Christmas you could send me a friend. Just someone who can spend the day with me while mama’s working so it won’t be so lonely. Maybe something nice for mama too. I will leave my cookie for you by the window, we don’t have a fireplace so I’m guessing you’ll come through that way. We don’t have a tree but I hung up a sock on the wall so just put mama’s gift in there please. Thank you Satan! I’m sending you big hugs. Happy Christmas!_

Lucifer read the letter once, then twice, then shook his head and went to toss it in his fireplace but something stopped him. He knew the child couldn’t possibly have meant the letter go to him but… It was so innocent and filled with love. He hadn’t received anything so nice in so long. Plus it wasn’t like anyone had to know if he did respond. 

> _Dear Nick,_
> 
> _Your letter has reached me well and I am sorry to hear that your mother has to work. Along with this letter I will be sending you what you asked for. His name is Cerberus and he is what is called a heaven hound. He will be bound to you and will be more loyal than any other creature you can imagine. He needs no food or sleep but will enjoy the occasional snack like any dog. He is a pup from my own hound Lazarus so I know he is nothing but the best. For your mother, there will be a second letter along with this one. Do not open it. She might seem upset or worried at first but just give her the letter and tell her you don’t know who it’s from. I hope these gifts help you and you live a good life._
> 
> _Your pal, Satan_

Lucifer sealed the the letter with his mark in wax and summoned forth a few demons to make arrangements for the gifts. 

“This child is extremely important and will be protected at all times. He and his mother are to be granted the best of the best. On Christmas Eve I want this letter left along with the smallest pup of Lazarus’s litter. His mother should be fired from both of her work places. Do not bring her harm. You can do to her bosses what you wish. Also find his father and kill him. Are my orders clear?” Lucifer commanded and the demons bowed before hurrying off not wanting to anger their king. 

Every day Nick eagerly ran out to the mail box to see if Santa had written him back but so far he hadn’t gotten anything. By the day before Christmas Eve he had given up on getting anything thinking maybe the kids from school had been right and Santa didn’t really exist. But then as he went out to get the paper on Christmas Eve he found two letters in the mailbox and a puppy sitting right next to it. He tore open his letter excitedly and nearly squealed with delight. 

“I knew it! I knew he was real! Cerbie! Come on boy! Let’s get inside!” He said and large white dog stood and followed him obediently wagging it’s tail at the happy tone of his master’s voice. Nick put his mother’s letter on the table and made her a cup of coffee knowing she was always exhausted when she came home and would need it. 

Noel was crying as she sat in her car not sure what she would do. She had been fired from both of her jobs on Christmas eve and had no way to provide for her son. She felt like the entire world was crumbling around her and she had no idea what she would tell Nick but she knew she couldn’t just wait around in the car forever. 

“Mama! You got a letter in the mail! Open it up! I think it might be from Santa!” Nick excitedly as she walked in and her heart clenched. It was probably a bill she wouldn’t be able to pay but she ruffled his hair and sat down at the table sipping her coffee letting him snuggle into her lap as she looked at the thick unmarked envelope curiously before opening it. 

> _Dear Noel,_
> 
> _You do not know me but I know you. I have seen you have been struggling with raising your son and things have been hard. So I have decided to help. Inside this envelope is everything you could possibly need. Your house and car have been paid off. You are now in the possession of a black card with more money than you will ever know what to do with. All the documents will show you this is not a joke or a scam. All I ask of you in return is to continue to take good care of your son. He is a very special boy. Also the dog is his Christmas gift. Live well and have a merry Christmas._
> 
> _Your guardian angel_

Noel started to sob and she took out the other documents and read through them showing that the letter had been nothing but the truth. She was shaking and trying to calm down as Nick called for her worriedly but she just kissed his forehead. 

“It’s okay Nick. It’s all going to be okay. It was a gift from Santa baby. I’ll get to be home for Christmas after all.” She said grinning at him brightly and Nick cheered excitedly as he started to tell her all about his new puppy and she silently thanked the angel for his help. 

Down in hell Lucifer smiled as the prayer reached him and brightened his broken grace just a little.


	2. Accidents Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superstar Lucifer saves young Nick from a car accident and a bad home.

It all happened so fast Lucifer could barely process it. He had been walking along humming to himself quietly when out of no where he heard the screeching of tires and looked up just to see a car hit a patch of ice and was swerving right towards himself and a little boy just a few feet ahead. He reacted without thought throwing himself in front of the child and using his body to shield him from the impact. He could hear screaming and the horn of the car seemed to be stuck blaring out an endless noise but he focused on the kid in his arms running a bloody hand through his hair.

“K-kid?” He coughed out weakly but the kid didn’t respond and Lucifer guessed he was unconscious, because he refused to think of the alternative. It was Christmas Eve he wasn’t going to believe there was a dead kid in his arms. But he didn’t have much time to really believe anything since his vision was starting to get fuzzy and he thought he might of heard sirens as he started to drift away and everything faded to a peaceful black.

When he woke up again it was to the beeping of a heart monitor and the sickly chemical smell that could only mean he was in a hospital. He groaned as he forced his eyes open and frowned to see the kid from the accident curled up to his side.

“His name is Nick Roads. That’s all we could get from him. From what we could piece together his parents passed away recently and he was sent to live with his aunt but she was an alcoholic and he was running away when you saved him from that car. He has refused to leave your side and since we haven’t been able to contact his aunt we’re waiting for child protective services to arrive and just let him stay there as long as he behaved and allowed us to check him over.” A nurse told him and Lucifer nodded frowning as he tried to figure out his own injuries.

“Not as bad as you could have been. You have several broken ribs you left leg was broken and you suffered some internal bleeding but everything has been dealt with. We’ve just been waiting for you to wake up so we can call someone to come and get you.” The nurse told him and he relaxed.

“Thanks. About the kid… What’s going to happen to him now?” he asked feeling protective of him. He had risked his life to save him after all.

“He’ll probably be returned to his aunt’s care and she will be put on watch to see if they think she’s too neglectful to keep him. If so they’ll look for another family member to take him or he’ll get sent to stay with a foster family.” She shrugged since it was none of her business. But Lucifer didn’t like that.

“Can I do anything? I mean I know I only just met the kid but… There’s got to be something I can do to help him.” He said not wanting to just hand the kid back over to a bad home. He remembered running away from his own family and didn’t want Nick to have to live out of garbage cans like he had or be forced to return.

“If you can get ahold of the aunt, I could have the papers printed for you to take custody of him if she signs it over.” The nurse, Lilith he now saw her name tag read, told him.

“Then that’s what I’m going to do.” He said determined to convince the boy’s aunt to sign him over.

Surprisingly it wasn’t that hard. “You’re Lucifer Morningstar! You’re THE Lucifer Morningstar.” She gasped walking into the hospital room and Lucifer snorted.

“Yeah yeah, I know. Sign these papers to give me custody of your nephew would you? Preferably before my brother and CPS arrive so I can just take him home with me.” He said offering her the pen and she didn’t even hesitate signing everything while staring at him in awe. He was rather famous, his whole family were since they created and owned the biggest online retailer in the world. Plus Lucifer was known for his singing career.

“Can you sign my boobs?” She asked once he finished and he signed rubbing his face.

“Only if you’ll leave if I do.” He groaned and signed the lady’s chest before shooing her off. Just as Gabriel walked in.

“I assumed you’d get me something nice for Christmas but I was thinking something like a dog, or a new car, not a whole nephew!” Gabriel huffed and Lucifer laughed.

“It is Christmas today isn’t it? Well marry Christmas Gabriel, get us out of here.” He said grinning as he relaxed back into the bed. He didn’t know how this all would work out in the end but looking at the tiny child curled to his side he was thinking it was a rather merry Christmas indeed.


	3. It's going down, I'm yelling timber!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Nick celebrate their daughter's very first Christmas by decorating a tree together.

Nick was basically beaming as he put up Christmas decorations all over the house. He had more than he had ever dreamed he would have again after loosing Sarah and Teddy. A wonderful husband, and a new little daughter, plus a step son who he adored, although Jack still chose to stay with the Winchesters and Castiel, not quite trusting of his father despite Lucifer's vows to play nice in exchange for being allowed to live with Nick and have a peaceful life on their own. 

"Daddy! Look at this one!" Gabby's voice rang out and Nick looked over to where Lucifer was helping their daughter Gabriella decorate the tree. 

"Yes, it looks like the last three you've shown me darling. Why don't you put it here?" Lucifer said showing her an open spot where she could put the golden bauble and she stuck it on the tree before grabbing another. 

"Look! Look at this one daddy!" She said and Lucifer sighed and Nick laughed deciding to interrupt before Lucifer ran out of patience. 

"Why don't you go ahead and finish up here, while I help Gabby finish the tree?" He suggested and Lucifer grinned thankfully at him pressing a kiss to his lips as they switched places. 

"Good idea. This vessel is taller than you anyway. Much closer to Sam's height." He said playfully knowing how much it annoyed Nick that he had created a new vessel for himself even if it was the best way for them to be together and raise Gabby. 

"Oh shut up before I decide to stick you on top of the tree." Nick grumbled as Gabby pouted. 

"Papa! Looooook! Look at this one! It's pretty!" She whined and Nick rolled his eyes but gave her a wide grin. 

"Oh wow! It's very beautiful! How about you put it right... here?" He said picking her up so she could put it higher on the tree and she giggled sticking it on. 

Nick helped her finish the tree only having to stop her from eating the popcorn garland twice before they got to the tree topper. 

"Which should we use? The angel, or the star?" He asked her showing her both and she bunched up her nose in thought before opening her little fluffy pink wings and fluttering herself up to the top of the tree. 

"Me! Imma angel papa! I'll sit on the tree." She giggled as the tree swayed under her weight. Nick frowned worriedly. 

"Okay, that's very cute, now come back down here angel." He said opening his arms for her to hop into but she pouted at him. 

"No! I'm gonna be the tree topper! Daddy! Look!" She called out as Lucifer walked back in the room and waved at him which threw off her balance. Nick watched was the entire tree started to topple over and Gabby yelped jumping and fluttering to Lucifer latching onto him before starting to cry once she saw all the broken ornaments on the floor. 

"Shh, shh, we can fix it darling, don't cry." Lucifer cooed to her rubbing her back as Nick picked the tree back up accessing the damage. It wasn't too bad. Just a few shattered baubles that would need to be replaced but before Nick could move to grab anything Lucifer snapped and the mess was gone and everything was fixed. 

"See? All better. Here... I found the perfect topper for the tree too." He said showing her an angel tree topper that looked just like her down to the fluffy pink wings and Lucifer gave Nick a wink as Gabby gasped. 

"Daddy! It's me! It's a me angel! Put it on! Put it on!" She cheered tears quickly forgotten in her excitement as Lucifer carried her over and let her put the angel on top the tree. 

"There. Perfect." Lucifer said tugging Nick over and wrapping an arm around his waist, holding Gabby on his hip with the other as they all looked at their hard work happily.


	4. The House that Nick Built

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick wants Lucifer back, no matter what it takes. 
> 
> Warning: Major Character Death, Canon typical violence, Hammers, and blood

Nick felt the urge inside him like an aching muscle, numbed by the cold. Everytime he closed his eyes he could see blood, almost taste it on his tongue. He wanted more, craved the way it made him feel. Strong, powerful, in charge of his life. So when he heard the call of his beloved, he knew he could never resist.

Lucifer was melting away his vessel as the Winchesters debated what to do with him. This body wasn’t strong enough, it wasn’t prepared properly with demon blood, it had no tie to his grace. He wanted, no needed, Nick. His Nick. The loyal vessel, one one who prayed, who loved, who understood. He grace screamed for them to be reunited and whole again. It was thrashing against this body like it was a cage and he knew it wouldn’t last long. Maybe a week tops if he were lucky. It had just supposed to be a temporary vessel until he could find Nick.

“We aren’t letting you hurt Nick again. He never deserved what you did to him.” Sam growled and Lucifer’s snapped up to meet his realizing he must have said Nick’s name out loud

“What I did to him? What, exactly, did I do to him Samuel? I asked him to be my vessel. He said yes, of his own free will. He not only said yes to letting me use his body though, he said yes to me with his soul too. How do you think I escaped the empty? I was dead. Nick woke me back up and pulled me back. His soul contains part of my grace, my grace contains part of his soul. We are bonded beyond death. He will come to me. For he is my loyal vessel, a title you gave up.” Lucifer said smiling more calmly than he felt. He laughed after Sam punched him causing him to spit out blood, but it gave him an idea and he skillfully licked a bit of the blood from his lip back into his mouth drawing a sigil with his tongue on the inside of his cheek. He wasn’t the devil for nothing.

Nick felt another tug and closed his eyes seeing the inside of the bunker’s dungeon. Of course the Winchesters would have his angel. He looked at the bodies of the demons he had killed and wiped the blood off his hammer onto his shirt licking the blood from his lips as he thought. The Winchesters were tough opponents. He didn’t want them as enemies but he needed Lucifer. He’d have to be very careful about how we did this but thankfully he knew their weakness and one little broken angel wouldn’t be too hard to catch. 

“Sam, Cas called and he needs us. He’s trapped in holy oil in a warehouse. We have to go get him. He said there were dead demons everywhere and he couldn’t sense anyone nearby. It sounds bad.” Dean said urgently and Lucifer rolled his eyes though inside his grace was jumping knowing it had to be Nick. 

“Aww is poor little Cassie scared and calling his boyfriend to come save him?” Lucifer cooed at Dean and he started towards him but Sam grabbed him by the shoulders pulling him away. 

“He’s doing it on purpose Dean, let’s just go get Cas, okay?” He said instead and they left. 

“Finally. Nick dear, you are smart aren’t you?” Lucifer said pushing his grace out to melt away the metal binding him. The sigils they scratched were strong but they were meant for normal angels and it wasn’t like they could put him in a holy circle down there. He was still weakened though from being resurrected and his vessel falling apart on him so he hadn’t wanted to break out until he was certain Nick was on his way. 

Killing Castiel had been easier than Nick had hopped. The angel hadn’t expected it and the sigil Lucifer had drawn had given Nick access to his grace. It was just a snap of his fingers after his call to Dean ended and Cas was nothing but more blood on the floor. It was a little disappointing that he hadn’t had a chance to use the new hammer he had forged from a few angel blades but he’d get to use that on Sam and Dean so he wasn’t too upset. “Almost there my love. Just a little longer.” He murmured feeling another tug at his soul as he left to go to the bunker. He needed to figure out the last piece of the puzzle otherwise Jack would just drag Castiel back again. He had the beginnings of a plan for the fledgling anyway. 

When Sam and Dean kicked in the door to the warehouse they already knew they were too late. The place reeked of death and they both had to cover their noses. “Fuck this place is gross…” Was out of Dean’s mouth first before his eyes landed on the trenchcoat laying in the middle of the worst of the mess and his whole body hardened all at once. “It was a set up. They’re after Jack.” He said sparing just a minute to grab the coat before hurrying back to the impala with Sam on his heels. They would figure out a way to bring Cas back later, they always did, right now their charge was in danger and they had to deal with that first. 

When they returned to the bunker both Sam and Dean let out a sigh of relief seeing Jack sitting at the table in the kitchen eating some cereal. Though they were surprised to see Nick there. “Nick? When did you get back?” Sam asked wearily but Dean wasn’t in the mood for pleasantries. 

“Cas is dead, someone’s probably after you Jack, we need to be prepared. Or maybe they found out about Lucifer, either way they’re probably coming here.” He said quickly. 

“Oh, we know. Nick told me everything. Everything you and Cas and Sam refused to tell me. And to think I considered you my family. After what you’ve done.” Jack said and his eyes flashed gold with power as both Sam and Dean flew into the walls and Nick stood laughing. 

“You! You killed Cas?!” Dean growled struggling and Nick shrugged. 

“What he did to the Novaks was enough alone for me to kill him. But he’s done worse. You have no idea the things he’s done in his past. The humans he’s slaughtered in heaven’s name before any of us were even born. Yes, I killed Castiel but at least I gave him a clean trip to the empty. You’ll be meeting him there Dean. Bonded pairs share an afterlife. Sam will just fade to dust. His soul is too weak already to last outside of his human shell. But I promise to take good care of Jack. We’re going to rebuild heaven together.” Nick said twirling the hammer around in his hands walking up to Sam first as Dean struggled harder against Jack’s hold. 

“Jack! He’s manipulating you. We’re you’re family. He killed Cas! Your dad!” Dean tried to convince Jack to let them go.

“You manipulated me. You’ve only wanted me here to keep me from my father because you knew he would tell me the truth. Lucifer never lies. He never has to when the truth is enough.” Jack countered rolling his eyes. 

“I am sorry for the pain you’ve gone through Sam. You should have never been taken from heaven when you died the first time. You’ve suffered so much. You deserve peace more than any other human has ever deserved it. I will try to keep your soul whole and send you to the empty with Cas and Dean.” He murmured gently as Sam struggled but Nick had been practicing and it only took one well placed hit to Sam’s chest to break his rib in such a way it pierced his heart. His body fell forward as Dean screamed. 

“Sammy! Fuck you! I’m going to fucking kill you!” Dean growled viciously. Jack had to actively focus now to keep him from charging Nick. Nick had no soft words for the older Winchester however. He walked over hit his head knocking him out then killed him as well. It was all surprising simple with Jack’s help. 

“They’ll be at peace now though?” Jack asked as Nick laid them both together. 

“Yes. The empty isn’t painful or cruel. They will sleep, their souls fully at rest, if Sam’s survived the journey. But we need to go. Others will look for them and we don’t want them to know we killed them. We’ll give them proper funerals once we have set up a safe house.” Nick said holding out his hand and Jack took it giving him a small smile. 

“I love you father.” Jack said taking it and pink and yellow wings brushed against each other hidden from human sight. 

“And I love you.” Lucifer said taking control of their body back from Nick to fly them away. His grace shining like a million stars with joy and peace at having his little family together.


End file.
